Philemon LightBringer chapter 1
by Feredir lightbringer
Summary: In this chapter Feredir the 15 year old boy finds an eevee after watching a man with a whip leave his property, he tries to save her by taking her to the Philemon center..


Chapter 1: Whipped

"Feredir, can you grab the groceries from the back of the car?" I was sitting on my couch in our living room playing my Nintendo GameCube, when my mom got back from the store.

"Yeah, I will grab them in a couple minutes." I yelled back

"No, you need to get them now I just got you a new lightbulb from Mauville I'm going to go replace your light now." Mom yelled back

"Fine, I'm going now." I set down my GameCube remote and turned left and walked through the kitchen into the garage where my mom parked her silver car.

Ow ow stop, help please anyone.

Who was that? I ran out of the garage to see someone with a whip leaving the front of my house. I am going to wait until he leave I don't want to be hurt, and now I think my man card has now been taken away...

After he is out of sight I ran out to where I saw him leave, following the voice I hear. I arrived to see a small pokemon with silver fur, and blood red streaks from where it was whipped. I ran by its side, I learned forward to pick it up.

Don't touch me you human!

The thought went to my head as if it were my own, I felt both anger and fear come over me, not for the pokemon but it was as if I feared myself, and hated myself.

"I won't hurt, let me help you." I felt like crying, I don't know why though. It could boils because this is the way someone treated it, maybe it was the feelings I could feel but that were not mine, i just don't know.

No don't touch me!

I don't know how she, I think it's a she, not the point, "I am going to pick you up and carry you to inside my house up there, wether you like it or not, you need to be taken to a pokemon center and the nearest one is on the other side of town." I picked her up and ran to the house, I opened the door quickly and yelled showing the panic in my tone.

"MOM QUICKLY I NEED YOU IN THE CAR NOW!" You could hear mom run from upstairs to the front door to see if in was okay.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the excessive panic mirrored by my tone, and magnified by her being a mom.

"Yes I am all right but we need to get this pokemon to the pokemon center." I quickly announced already going to our car, when I hoped in it felt like ten minutes before my mom actually got here, when she got in, the look of panic on her face has transformed into a look of relief. We didn't talk to each other during the ride, but it was filled with me saying "it's okay you will be better soon" and or me trying to not clench my teeth at unknown pain, when we rolled up to the Slateport pokemon center I nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving, I ran into the pokemon center and ran to nurse joy at the counter.

"Nurse joy help, I found this pokemon on the side of my house, she seemed to have been whipped by some strange person." The panic was surfacing again.

"Oh how awful, let me take the eevee if you could hand it over to my assistant here."

Her assistant was not what I expected this was a it was a actual person a little girl,

I handed her to this girl, and she took her to the back of the pokemon center, by the time my mom had actually gotten into the building I was sitting patently waiting for the 'eevee' to get better, or at least nurse joy to deliver word that she would be okay.

"And you still didn't bring the groceries inside." My mom had sat down next to me.

"No sorry, I heard something, and then I saw a man with a whip, so I stopped waited for the man to be out of sight and went to see what happened." I replied. Please be okay eevee, recover quickly.

"Okay Feredir we have to go I need to put dinner on."

"No, I'm not leaving until either eevee is back here with me, or until they force me out."

"Feredir stop being irrational it isn't even your pokemon." My mom barked.

"Well I don't care, ground me I'm staying, this pokemon I don't know but I like her."

"Well fine, I'm going to go home and put away the frozen food and make dinner, I will be back later." She leaned down hugged me no kiss since I never like those, and then she was gone.

I waited here for a couple hours hoping that eevee was okay, by the time nurse joy came back out from the back my mom had brought me some dinner, and I had.

"The eevee will be fine, she will be ready to go in the morning." Joy said peacefully. And it did bring peace to me, I don't care what I told mom I'm staying here until eevee is ready to walk out of here, or until they kick me out.

"Can I see her?" I replied

"Sure, but he quite she is asleep."

"You don't have to worry about me Being quite nurse." I hope that didn't sound mean, I should've said: I will, but no I said something making me sound like the bad guy. I followed joy back, to where eevee was, she was no longer red, all though some spots here her fur was red is now pink. See eevee I could help and tomorrow you can be a wild pokemon or join me.

"Thank you nurse." By the time I said that I was as at from eevee and by the door leading to the waiting room.

"You must really like pokemon, to get your mom to drive you across town with the eevee, it's awful what people do sometimes." The assistant spoke scaring the living daylights out of me.

"To be honest this is one of the few times I have seen a pokemon up close, I never really do anything to see them, and it was awful what that man did to a pokemon, I may be in active but that doesn't matter, when someone treats a living thing like that they deserve the same." I explained. She giggle at first.

"Well that is kind of sad, not seeing many pokemon I mean there are so many, by the way my name is Grace, and what you did well, if you didn't grab eevee her cuts would have gotten infected, they already started by the time you had got here luckily we had gotten some more cream that cleanses infections." Grace flipped her long blond flat hair out of her blue eyes.

"Feredir, pleased to meet you, but I did what any sane person would do if you heard what sounded like a girl suffering..."

"Was there a girl there? I mean eevee doesn't speak English, she speaks pokemon but no English." She started to look at me weirdly, it made me feel awkward.

"No there was not a girl there, not that I could tell, but there might have, but I have to say this eevee is going to have some trust issues for awhile I may not be a doctor, or a nurse, but I can tell people that." I explained and now it was my turn to move my long white hair out of my face away from my deep blue eyes.

"Hmm that's strange, and obviously she is going to have trust issues."

"Well, I don't know when I went to pick her up some thoughts popped into my mind that were not mine, the thought was: don't touch me human, or something like that."

"Hmm I am going to have to go look for something on the internet."

"What are you going to look up?"

"Two things, one rare eevees, this eevee is silver most are brown, two physic power, some pokemon can transmit thoughts through physic powers."

"I've read some things about that, but never thought it happened." I said ironically. She left, it was around seven and the pokemon center will be closing in an hour, now I wait till morning.


End file.
